


Unexpected, but not Unwelcome

by LiesToFeed



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: First Date, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, nice guy bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesToFeed/pseuds/LiesToFeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark has stood up Steve Rogers for the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected, but not Unwelcome

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, this is a quick drabble on [this prompt](http://likehemmins.tumblr.com/post/121044132161/imagine-that-youve-been-stood-up-by-your-douche)  
> If you like it, or want me to do any other kind of Stucky drabbles, feel free to comment!

It's been said that expert fighters repeatedly fracture the bones in their hands, bit by bit, in order to make them denser and more resilient. They spend hours punching sand and let the fractures heal over double the strength from before. Now, with hardened fists, they can withstand anything thrown their way.

That’s what it felt like to be Steve Rogers. He’d been beaten over so many times now that he’s stronger than he’s ever beeen before. He can take a beating down to the heart, leaving it stronger than before for the next time that he’s torn down. Which is helpful right now, while sitting alone, in the middle of a nice Italian restaurant, stood up once again. Really, this was the last straw. Steve had considered himself lucky before to be dating Tony Stark, lucky enough to have a guy like that in his life. Someone who, through it all, is a very caring and passionate person.

What he cares and is passionate for though is very singular, his work. Steve thought they had something good going on for them, he could be the person that finally ties him down. He thought he could handle the stress of being Tony Stark’s love interest, has been for years now. But he’s learned something while pathetically waiting for his boyfriend to show up, and that’s that he’ll never change. He’ll always be devoted to his work before him. And Steve isn’t sure he could live his life being second best to his own first choice. 

So as he was about to leave, duck out from the pitying gazes around him, someone plopped down across from him at his table. At first, Steve had hoped it was in fact Tony. But then he realized it wasn’t, instead it was someone he’s never met before. The first thing Steve noticed about him was his chestnut brown hair, styled as a loose pompadour. Which lead to the second thing that Steve noticed, his impeccable jaw line. Steve was sure he could cut diamonds with that sharp of a jaw. 

Then it was his eyes, stormy grey and resembling a turbulent ocean. The mystery man smiled warmly, leaving Steve even more confused,

“Sorry I was late, babe. You know how traffic is. So what’s good around here?” He asked, picking up the menu that was in front of him and looking through it. 

Steve gawked at him for a second, unsure what to early do. The man looked at him over the warm glow of the candle in the middle of the table, his face lit with a golden hue. Steve lost his breath for a second, blown away by how gorgeous the guy was. The mystery man smiled again, leaning forward to whisper to him,  
“My name’s James, go with it, yeah? Whoever you were waiting for is obviously a dick.” 

Steve didn’t know how to respond at first. Then a slow smile spread across his lips and he nodded. In response, James’ own smile widened, watching each other for a moment. Steve felt himself get hot and rosey under James’ gaze, averting his own down to his own menu,

“The Eggplant Parmesan is pretty good…” Steve recommended, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, no doubt a belated text from his (now ex-)boyfriend. 

James hummed across from him, looking back down at his menu,  
“So tell me about your day.” 

Steve grinned shyly, hiding himself behind the menu, despite his bulky mass,  
“Slow. The shop I work at barely had any customers today.” 

It went that easy. James asked about him, and Steve answered. Steve said a few jokes, which got James laughing in his seat, head thrown back to show off the thick column of his neck. Steve fell for the way that James put his entire body into his laughter, the small lines that crinkled next to his eyes with each smile and how he never seemed to stay still in his seat. Not only did he have an amazing smile and captivating eyes, he was kind and interested in what Steve had to say. 

Between the two, they went through two bottles of wine and three course meals. Steve had insisted on paying, mainly because he was putting it on Tony’s card. There was no way he was going to make James pay for helping him out and Tony deserved the nearly two hundred dollar bill. They left when the restaurant was closing, smiling drunkenly and warmly at each other. They stood outside of building when they had left, looking at each other expectantly. Steve cleared his throat and scratched at the back of his neck,

“Thanks for that, James…”

“Call me Bucky.” James, or Bucky, had said. His smile was drunken and his lips looked impossibly soft. He was leaning against the bare brick wall, watching Steve with a warm gaze. Steve felt himself flush, basking in his attention. 

Steve furrowed his brow at that and chuckled, “Bucky it is than…”

Bucky shrugged at him, never taking his eyes off of him, before continuing “Not like it was pulling teeth.” Bucky bit at his lip, a nervous reaction that Steve had picked up that he does, “Whoever stood you up is missing out though…” 

Steve was speechless just then, while Bucky’s body was open and lazy from wine, leaning against the building cooly. His hair had come apart a bit now, leaving small strands to frame his face. He seemed to glow under the streetlight. Steve got to take a good look at him now, the way his black slacks were perfectly tailored to his form and his trim waist that was under the tucked in dark steel blue button down. As the night had gone on, Bucky had rolled up his sleeves to his elbows, showing off toned and strong arms. When he looked back at his face, there was a knowing and teasing smirk. Steve blushed from the look,  
“Were you just checking me out, Rogers?” 

Steve smiled abashedly, shrugging and stuffing his hands into his pockets, “What are you going to do about it..?” 

Bucky watched him then chuckled, standing up straight and crowding into Steve’s space. Steve stood still, letting Bucky come in close enough for Steve to count the light freckles over his nose. Bucky was just his height, if not an inch or two shorter, so it was easy for him to lean in and press a soft kiss against his lips. It was light and teasing, just the quickest and softest of pecks. Steve felt himself crave more instantly. But it ended just as quickly as it started, and Bucky was leaning away from him with a lazy grin. 

“Steve?” Bucky asked languidly.

“Yeah?” 

“Can I ask you out on a real date now?” Bucky asked, not moving from standing so close to him. He couldn’t help himself, Steve had to touch him. He reached out a hand, pressing it warmly against the jawline he’s fallen in love with, 

“Can I kiss you again?” Steve asked lowly, his voice a quiet rumble for just Bucky to hear. Bucky smirked then nodded, Steve immediately leaning in to kiss him chastely once again. 

This time they lingered, staying close to each other with their warm lips pressed together lazily. Steve pulled back just enough to look at him, Bucky opened his eyes to look back, both of them lost in each other just then. Steve grinned and nodded himself, answering Bucky’s question from earlier,

“Yeah, you can ask me out for real.” Steve muttered, earning a slow laugh from Bucky. All of this felt like a dream.

“What are you doing next Saturday?” Bucky asked, daring his hands to rest on Steve’s hips. They stayed just there, a light weight against him. 

“Having dinner with you, apparently.” Steve answered, earning himself a louder laugh this time from him.

“That’s right, Stevie.” Bucky replied, his eyes shining when looking back at him. 

Just then, as if the spell was meant to be broken between them, Steve’s phone started to ring and buzz in his pocket, this time it was a phone call. Steve groaned and pulled his phone out, greeted by not his past boyfriend but his assistant’s caller ID. He gave Bucky an apologetic look, who waved his hand for him to answer it. Steve quickly licked his lips, as if to prepare himself, before looking back at Bucky,  
“It’ll be quick, I’m sorry.”  
“I should get going anyway.” Bucky replied, though he didn’t really move from his spot. Steve grinned when he saw how hard it was for him to let go, already missing the warmth of his hands. 

“Don’t leave yet, please. Hold on.” Steve answered the call, taking a small step away from Bucky, “Rogers.”

“Steve, I’m so sorry.” Pepper, Tony’s personal assistant, started, “Tony wanted me to-”

“Pep, don’t bother, please. Can you let him know I need to talk to him? Tell him to come by my place tomorrow, please?”

There was a moment of silence on the other end, “This is bad, isn’t it?” 

Steve sagged in his spot, looking at Bucky. He was trying not to listen, Steve could tell, but was watching him anyway. Or rather, Bucky was looking at his lips. When he stopped talking, Bucky’s eyes averted to his eyes, momentarily taking his breath away.

“Steve? Are you still there?” Pepper asked, sounding as if she was looking at her phone. Steve nodded, then realized she couldn’t see him,

“Yeah. No, it’s …Just-Just tell him I need to talk to him, okay? I need to go.” Steve waited briefly to hear her confirm before hanging up, turning his attention back onto Bucky. 

“Does this make me the home wrecker?” Bucky asked as if it was meant to be jokingly but came out a little tense. Steve laughed at that, shaking his head,

“Not unless your name is Stark Industries.” 

Bucky laughed at that, aware of who Steve was previously dating from an earlier conversation. 

“Um, can I give you my number now?” Steve asked quietly, nervously. Bucky nodded and gave him his cellphone after unlocking it. They took the time to program each other onto their phones, leaving nothing left for them to do. Bucky looked at Steve’s name on his phone one more time before locking it, turning his attention back onto Steve,

“Who would’ve thought my leisurely stroll from work would end up with meeting you.” Bucky hummed out. 

Steve laughed lightly and nodded, “Thank god.” 

After one more quick and soft kiss, they finally parted ways. Steve was a little heartbroken from being ditched by Stark again but wasn’t that caught up in it. Instead, he couldn’t stop looking at Bucky’s name on his phone with optimism.


End file.
